


Light-years Away (#1)

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [20]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: She couldn't let go.





	Light-years Away (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 8 Jul 2017
> 
> Prompt: Light-Years Away (first of 2)

Only hours to the relay.

Months of preparation leading up to this moment.

She should be using this time to prepare, for last minute research on the enemy, resting. Hell, anything. She owed her team at least that much.

Instead, her chin rested in her open palm as she stared at the picture frame on her desk.

She snorted. The collectors couldn’t hurt her any more than she was already hurting.

The ache in her chest was one more pain among many, but one neither Chakwas’ medicines nor Miranda’s programming could touch.

She’d left her heart on Hagalaz.

Light-years away.


End file.
